vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kall-Su
Summary Kall-Su was the son of a human woman, and an unknown father (though suggested to have been an Ice-Dragon in human form.) Kall-Su was feared and hated by the people of his mother's village, and was ostracized. Eventually, after several years of this, Kall-Su's mother attempted to kill him using the magic sword the Ice Falchion, believing its power would inhibit his healing abilities. Kall-Su survived, and instinctively used his magical abilities to kill his mother, and then the village which had drove her to murder. He was soon after found by Dark Schneider who was accompanied by Arshes Nei who was still a child at the time. DS raised Kall-Su, teaching him magic alongside Arshes Nei, though his gifts were soon discovered to be a mirror image of Dark Schneider's as they focused on Ice and cold, whereas DS's focused on Fire. Eventually, DS told Kall-Su that he was to act as Dark Schneider's other half, as DS was missing a part of himself and was searching for it. Kall-Su is a man of average height, with shaggy blonde hair, black eyes and a rough look. Kall-Su is very cold and distant. The only person who can invoke any real feelings in him is Dark Schneider. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely High 6-B Name: Kal Su Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Magic, Summoning 'Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely Large Country level (Is the strongest Rider of Havoc, and was able to fight evenly against Dark Schneider, and it was stated that each of them had the power to kill the other. Some of his attacks also ignore conventional durability) Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown.' '''Likely' Large Country Class''' Durability: At least Large Country level (Stopped Dark Schneider's Helloween, which should be stronger than what it was much earlier in the story) Standard Equipment: His sword, the Ice Falchion Intelligence: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thanatos:' Encases the target in a solid block of ice that can't be melted by conventional means. Kal mastered that spell to the point he's able to completely engulf Elder Giants with it. *'Tankad:' Shoots ice missiles that can punch holes in large buildings. *'Danjig:' A defensive spell creating an ice mirror able to deflect magical attacks and send them back to the opponent. *'Biskaya:' A large frozen blast that can encase an entire castle in eternal ice. *'Access:' Summons a number of gigantic dragon shaped masses of water that crush the target under millions of tons of pressure. It's a particularly efficient spell against multiple opponents and can easily wipe out a battalion. *'Testament:' Kal Su's most potent spell, it creates a spell bound surrounding the target which is then hit by a huge absolute zero blast. The movement of atoms is completely stopped inside the spell bound and everything is annihilated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Bastard‼ Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6